When I Was Drunk
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Ketika Madara harus kebanyakan minum sake...


Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : M

Warning! : HashiMada, Yaoi, Semi-canon, Lime abal inside, OOC, PWP, alur cepat, Typo(s), EYD mambrah-mambrah, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya so DLDR. No flame. Reviewnya jangan lupa *kissu*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

= When i was drunk =

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara menguap.

Lalu sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya, bergeser beberapa senti, dan menutup mata lagi. Mencoba tertidur.

Sialnya, entah sejak kapan suara jangkrik jadi sebegini keras. Dan entah sejak kapan dia peduli soal itu.

Madara bergeser lagi, miring ke kanan. Rasanya lebih nyaman tapi tetap saja. Jangkrik-jangkrik terkutuk itu bernyanyi dengan indahnya.

Dia lalu menggeram kesal. Dua jam sejak ia berusaha tidur dan tak berhasil, dia menyerah. Lalu duduk ditepian ranjang, menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Awas ya kalau setelah ini aku tetap tidak mengantuk"

Gumamnya sembari menyumpah-nyumpahi jangkrik tak berdosa itu dengan kata-kata kasar. Dengan gontai dia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya yang memang sepi.

Dingin seketika menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Dia menggosok-gosok lengannya mencoba menghangatkan diri.

Tak ada salahnya keluar malam-malam. Udara terasa lebih sejuk dan bebas.

Pemandangannya pun rasanya lebih menenangkan di banding siang hari yang berisik itu.

Sepi dan sangat damai. Dengan latar belakang langit hitam kebiruan beserta bintang yang berserakkan disana. Cantik sekali.

Ah, kenapa tidak dari dulu dia mencoba keluar tengah malam?

Ditengah perjalanan matanya tertarik pada kedai di pinggiran yang masih menyala lampunya. Kedai sake rupanya.

Sekedar untuk menghangatkan badan rasanya bagus juga.

Tapi begitu dia mengangkat tirai kedai itu dan memasukinya dan-

"Hashirama?"

"Loh. Madara?" Hashirama berkedip.

"Sedang apa kau disini heh?!"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Ini tengah malam. Tidak baik berkeliaran begitu"

"Berisik! Jangan balik bertanya jika aku sedang tanya padamu!"

"Oh ya, aku? Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku kesini" Hashirama tersenyum renyah sementara Madara hanya mendecih. Muak dengan wajah ceria itu. Seperti manusia yang selalu bahagia sepanjang hari saja.

Hidup Hashirama memang mudah, beda dengan Madara. Jadi wajar kalau dia bisa tersenyum setiap saat.

Tapi toh, Madara menyukai senyuman itu. Juga kehangatan yang datang bersamanya.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan semacam itu muncul. Mungkin itu juga sebab Madara kesulitan tidur belakangan ini.

Bodohnya dia. Hashirama kan laki-laki.

Tapi dia juga tidak lagi mempedulikan perbedaan remeh itu. Hashirama memang laki-laki, lalu kenapa? Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki?

"Duduklah, biar aku yang traktir" Sambut Hashirama lagi. Kali ini dengan bonus tepukan sejuta volt di pundak Madara. Sejuta volt, karena rasanya benar-benar menyengat detak jatung.

"Tidak usah. Aku ba-"

"Ah, jangan begitu" Timpal Hashirama lalu tanpa ijin dia memesankan segelas sake untuk sang Uchiha "Satu gelas lagi"

"Satu gelas?"

Benar-benar satu gelas?

Madara benci di perlakukan begini. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, maksudnya.

"Iya. Kau jangan minum sake terlalu banyak. Nanti kau sakit. Lagipula satu gelas kan cukup untuk menghangatkan badan"

"Memangnya kau sendiri minum berapa!?"

"Aku? Tiga" Hashirama membeo lagi.

"Jangan remehkan aku ya. Aku ini peminum yang baik!" Dustanya.

"Kata siapa? Kau kan pernah pingsan saat mencoba sake untuk pertama kalinya"

"HEH! I.. ITU KAN.. ITU KAN DULU SEKALI, BODOH!"

"Yah karena itu daripada kau sakit, lebih baik minum sedikit saja"

Sementara mereka terus berargumen dengan tidak pentingnya, si penjual sake hanya bisa menatap mereka bergantian, mencari celah untuk bicara soal kejelasan sake yang akan dipesan.

"Hokage-sama? S..Sake-nya-"

"BERI AKU SATU BOTOL!" Madara menggebrak meja. Memberanikan diri memesan porsi yang belum pernah ia coba seumur hidupnya. Harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan disini.

"Kau gila ya Madara!?, kubilang jangan banyak-banyak"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa berhak mengaturku?!"

"Dia hokage-"

Ucapan si penjual sake tersendat saat Madara menyambar botol itu dari tangannya dengan kasar.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi dia menegaknya langsung dengan mata tertutup dan berdoa agar sake ini tidak membuatnya pingsan lagi.

Dia sudah dewasa dan Hashirama berhak tahu soal itu.

GLUP.

GLUP.

GLUP.

GLUP.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, tuan," Penjual sake itu mengguncang tubuh Madara yang tersungkur di meja lemas. Tak sadarkan diri. "Tuan, kami harus tutup"

Dia mengguncang lagi tapi tetap tak ada reaksi.

Hashirama hanya membuang nafas kesal atas pemandangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan membawanya pulang"

"Hokage-sama, dia teman anda?"

"Ya" Hashirama menatap sahabatnya yang entah kesadarannya berada dimana itu. Wajah lelapnya yang damai dan.. Manis? Hashirama tersenyum kecil disana "Dia sahabatku. Ucapannya memang kasar tapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik"

"Maaf merepotkan anda"

"Hahaha tidak kok" Hashirama tertawa renyah lalu meraih sejumlah uang di sakunya, membayar sake yang tadinya tak seberapa itu harus bertambah lima kali lipat berkat Madara.

Dengan susah payah Hashirama mengangkat tubuh lemas sang Uchiha lalu menggendongnya dan berjalan pelan ditengah malam buta dengan Madara yang tertidur pulas dipunggung tegapnya.

Sesekali dia mendengar cegukan kecil.

Orang ini sungguh sangat sangat mabuk.

"Dasar keras kepala" Gumam Hashirama.

"Hng-" Tanpa disangka, Madara mengerang aneh disana "Aku..huk..terbang"

"Iya, kau terbang" Jawab Hashirama asal

"Oi.. huk.. a..huk.. kau..huk..si..huk..siapa hah?" Madara mulai meracau di tengah cegukan-cegukannya.

"Sudah diam saja"

"Ak.. huk.. ku.. huk.. Benci.. huk.. pada..huk..mu. Hashi..huk"

"Kenapa?" Hashirama mulai menikmati saat-saat konyol nan langka ini.

"Kare..huk..na.. aku.. huk. suka.."

"Suka apa?"

"SUKA KAU, huk. BODOH"

Sempat terjadi serangan jantung kecil-kecilan disana, namun Hashirama kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri,

_Madara itu sedang mabuk, apa yang kau harapkan?_

Tapi-hei. Bukannya orang mabuk biasanya berkata jujur?

"Kau suka padaku?"

"I-ya. huk"

Entah mabuk atau tidak, Hashirama tidak peduli. Diam-diam hatinya melompat senang. Dan disaat bersamaan kupu-kupu menggelitik pinggangnya.

Malam yang sangat indah bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pengakuanmu kuterima. Aku pulang ya" Hashirama menaikkan selimut tebal itu sampai ke perut sang Uchiha. Tapi niatnya untuk beranjak terhenti saat wajah tertidur itu tampak terlalu manis untuk di lewatkan.

Duduk ditepian ranjang, lalu menyibak helaian rambut yang jatuh diwajah Madara, sensasi kupu-kupu itu kembali datang.

Hashirama tak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah itu. Lihat, dia punya bulu mata yang panjang. Indah sekali.

Penasaran, Senju muda itu mendekatkan kepalanya lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis Madara.

Harusnya ini menjadi permainan lempar batu sembunyi tangan. Tapi Madara tak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia tetap tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Hashirama terkikik kecil.

Belum puas akan kecupan singkat, Hashirama mengulanginya, kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung, dia melahap dan melumat bibir tipis itu sepuas insting gilanya. Terus memperdalam, sampai ia berhasil menyapu rongga mulut sang Uchiha. Rasa manis yang berbaur dengan aroma sake semakin menyulut sensasi yang begitu memabukkan.

"hmp-"

BUK!

Dan Hashirama terpental beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"AKU TIDAK BISA huk. NAFAS, IDIOT!" Seru Madara dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

Hashirama hanya meremas perutnya pelan, lalu menghela nafas dalam. Merepotkan sekali.

Tapi tentu, Hashirama tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Permainan harus berlanjut. Dia menghampiri Madara lagi, menindih lembut tubuhnya agar tidak terjadi pemberontakan.

"Kau bilang kau suka padaku kan?"

"Huk. Iy-a"

"Kalau begitu jangan melawan"

"Kau.. huk. m-mau huk. ap-a heh!?"

"Jangan menendangku lagi ya" Hashirama mungkin sudah gila, tapi tingkah Madara yang setengah sadar itu justru membuatnya semakin gila. Salah satu godaan paling menarik yang pernah ada.

Dia mulai menyecap leher dan menanggalkan dengan mudah pakaian Madara yang memang cukup terbuka itu. Mengabsen setiap inci kulit lembut itu, meninggalkan jejak-jejak cinta disana.

Tak lupa kedua titik sensitif yang juga menggodanya. Ah, dia tak pernah menyangka Madara punya rasa sebaik ini.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"HENTIKAN! huk. OI GELI!" Jeritnya dengan volume yang tak biasa.

"Sssh! Jangan berisik" Desis Hashirama sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak peduli akan tamparan-tamparan itu. Rasa laparnya sudah di ujung tanduk, masalahnya.

Sentuhannya terhenti di pangkal kaki sang Uchiha, dan ketika Hashirama berusaha membukanya, Madara menarik rambut panjangnya kasar.

"AKU huk. MASIH PERJAKA, TAU! huk. JANGAN huk. MACAM-MACAM!"

"Hm-" Takjub akan pengakuan kolosal sang Uchiha, Hashirama menyeringai kecil "Bagus, bagus"

"Oi. huk. HASHI! AH!-" Sebuah desahan panjang lepas begitu saja saat Hashirama mulai melahap sesuatu yang Madara ributkan. Tangan-tangannya menahan kedua kaki Madara agar tidak berontak sementara dia terus memanjakan indera perasanya. Sesekali dia memberikan hisapan diantara lumatan-lumatannya. Madara tak lagi tampak marah atau semacamnya. Dia justru tampak.. tak berdaya?

Menggeliat dan mengerang dengan kacau.

"Ahhh..huk. p-panas, hashi! huk."

"Aku tahu" Jawab Hashirama singkat lalu melanjutkan kesibukannya lagi. Panas, katanya. Itu artinya Madara mulai menikmati meskipun tak sepenuhnya sadar.

Dan dengan begitu cepatnya, Madara mencapai klimaks sampai segala kenikmatannya tumpah begitu saja.

"Kau suka?"

"Y-Ya" Jawab Madara dengan nafas memburu "Aku.. huk. capek!"

"Hm. Tapi belum selesai" Hashirama meraba-raba tubuh sang Uchiha lagi, kali ini ia memasukkan satu demi satu jarinya ke belakang sana.

Madara berjengit setiap Hashirama menambahkan jumlah jarinya, sampai dia menemukan titik kelemahan sang Uchiha dan membawanya kembali pada kenikmatan yang sulit dimengerti akal sehat.

Dan tanpa di duga, Madara justru merangkulnya erat saat Hashirama mulai masuk dengan perlahan, inci demi inci. Madara meringis perih, tapi tak melawan lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hng-aku.. huk. aku cuma kaget"

Hashirama tak mengartikan itu sebagai penolakan, maka dia mulai bergerak, pelan. Begitu teratur hingga dia menyentuh titik itu lagi dan Madara melemah seketika. Sensasi aneh dalam dirinya ia lampiaskan dengan mengecup tengkuk jenjang Hashirama. Entah sadar atau tidak, dia terus melakukannya. Awalnya terkejut, tapi Hashirama menyukainya. Tentu. Sangat. Karena itu juga bentuk godaan lain yang menyulut kegilaannya. Dia mempercepat ritme gerakannya dan ia tahu Madara sangat menikmati itu. Lebih dari sebelumnya.

Keringat mulai membanjiri. Dinginnya udara mulai terabaikan, dan rasa panas memenuhi mereka.

Sampai giliran Hashirama sampai pada sebuah klimaks dan pandangannya untuk sesaat sempat memutih, ketika kenikmatan itu mengguncangnya sampai ke ujung kepala.

Dia lalu terbaring lelah di samping Madara. Mengatur nafasnya untuk sesaat. Kemudian menarik selimut itu kembali pada tubuh sang Uchiha yang matanya telah terlelap seperti semula.

"Cepat sekali kau tidur" Hashirama mengecup singkat kening Madara yang benar-benar telah lelap.

Lalu merapikan pakaiannya yang cukup berantakan. Matanya melirik jendela dan langit mulai merona kemerahan, menandakan pagi hampir tiba.

Malas untuk pulang, Hashirama justru membaringkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang Madara.

Dan sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, pengakuan Madara kembali melintas di ingatannya, membuatnya mengulas senyum.

"Aku juga suka kau, bodoh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi harus memaksa matanya yang terasa lengket itu terbuka, Madara mengaduh sakit saat tubuhnya terasa hancur dan rasa nyeri datang dari belakang sana.

"A-aduhh sakitt!" Dia mengedipkan matanya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang membuat tubuhnya remuk begini.

Sialnya, dia tak mengingat apapun.

Madara cukup terkejut saat ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabat sekaligus musuh lamanya terbaring dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan di kursinya. Kaki panjang Hashirama tampak menekuk dengan tidak nyaman mengingat panjang kursi itu tak seimbang dengan tinggi badan sang Hokage.

Apa yang sudah terjadi? Yang bisa Madara ingat hanyalah kedai sake itu. Setelahnya, hanya bayangan hitam.

Jangan-jangan Madara memukuli orang dalam keadaan mabuk sehingga Hashirama harus bermalam disini, sebagai penjaga.

Dengan kepala seberat gunung dan nyeri di sekujur badan, Madara menghampiri Hashirama dan mengguncangnya pelan. Sesaat dia sempat menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan itu ; Hashirama sedang tidur dengan segala pesonanya.

"Oi. Bangun" Lirihnya. Hashirama bukan tipikal tukang tidur, sehingga dia akan terbangun meski dengan guncangan lirih. Beda dengan Madara.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hashirama begitu matanya terbuka dan Madara ada dihadapannya. Tidak dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Semalam apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini hah?"

Hashirama takjub. Sungguh. Madara benar-benar tidak ingat.

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

"Tidak! Dan.. Kau tahu, tubuhku sakit semua. Apa yang terjadi?"

Hashirama terkikik kecil. Manis sekali.

"Benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Ck. Kalau ingat kenapa aku tanya!" Madara mulai sewot dan tentu saja penasaran.

Hashirama justru meraih punggung kepala Madara dan menariknya mendekat.

"Coba kau ingat lagi" Gumamnya. Mati-matian Madara mencoba menyamarkan detak jantungnya yang menggelinjang.

"J-Jangan meledekku! Cepat katakan! Aku tidak ingat sama sekali!"

"Hm-" Hashirama menggumam lagi. "Semalam kau bilang, kau suka padaku"

"HAH! ITU TIDAK MUNG-"

Sebelum Madara menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hashirama memperlihatkan lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan disana.

"Ulahmu. Sudah ingat?"

Madara membelalakkan matanya lebar. Wajahnya merah panas. Dia terus memutar ingatan dalam kepalanya.

Dan apa yang ia takutkan lalu terlintas.

'SUKA PADAMU huk. BODOH!"

'AKU MASIH PERJAKA, TAU!'

Madara membatu seketika. Sialan, sialan, sialan. Yah, meskipun sebagian kecil dirinya menyukai kejadian memalukan itu. Well, bagaimana tidah?

Hashirama hanya tertawa ringan melihat reaksi Madara yang menggelikan.

"Sudah ingat, ya?" Hashirama menariknya lagi sehingga Madara hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya "Aku suka"

"S-Semalam aku itu mabuk, baka!"

"Benarkah? Ayo lakukan lagi. Kali ini jangan dalam keadaan mabuk"

Kemudian Madara menjerit frustasi.

= OWARI =


End file.
